


Challenge

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Requested from my personal prompt list. Prompt:  Will you be writing some of the prompts that people will request because if you are please could you do 2,4,5,15,16 with hotch please? 2: “Yes, because I care so much.”, 4: “Don’t judge me!”, 5: “Look, I don’t care how much you try and convince me other wise. The fact you have a trophy for being a huge nerd is all the confirmation I need.”, 15: “You can’t watch ten years worth of a tv show in week.”, 16: “Never underestimate someone who is not only stubborn but bored and up for a challenge.”





	

“We have to leave, like now,” Hotch was saying in the background of me watching a show.

“Yeah,” I said, only half listening to what he was saying.

“Are you even listening to me?” I heard him ask.

“Yeah,” I said again. I mean, I was trying to listen but my favorite show was on so it’s the thought that counts.

“If we don’t leave now, I’m canceling the Netflix subscription!” He said and I’m surprised my face didn’t snap of how fast I turned to look at him.

“You wouldn’t!” I said and he nodded so with a sign I paused the show and got up.

“You can’t watch ten years worth a tv show in a week,” He said as he gave me my bag and we started walking out.

“Never underestimate someone who is not only stubborn but bored and up for a challenge,” I said fixing my Harry Potter sweatshirt.

“I just love how all it took for you to get up for me to say I was cancelling your Netflix account,” He said reaching for my hand to hold and I quickly started to hold hands.

“Don’t judge me!” I said with a slight pout. The both of us stopped just before we got to the elevator at the end of the hall and Hotch cupped one side of my face and with his other hand he put around my waist to pull me in closer. He kissed me, as if trying to say he loved me regardless of how nerdy I am.

“Yes, because I care so much,” Hotch said honestly once we stopped kissing and he put his forehead on mine. “Look, I don’t care how much you try and convince me otherwise. The fact you have a trophy for being a huge nerd is all the confirmation I need.”

“Oh, that was one time,” I said leaning back and slapping his shoulder then I pushed the elevator button.


End file.
